(Storyline 20) Further investigation on fake chip
midnight 16/3/17 After the event in Storyline17, Abigail takes James to her safe house and heal his injure after their spaceship landing and escape. After that, James leaves Abigail safe house and keeps on investigation. Later, James gets in touch with Julie. Then they have a meet. She lets J use her small laptop (like ipad) to access information. He also checks informationa about Abigail but can;t get useful information. He also suspect Abigail, he suspect what is her real mission ? But thanks to Julie's laptop, he know where to investigate in the next morning. The target now is a trade center, where the Orion must store their information as a back up way.... Then he says goodbye to Julie. Later that night, he sleeps alone in a Orion safehouse The next morning, he arms himself with firearm. Wearing suit, white shirt (no tie) and enter the building.By using a few infiltration techniques, he enter the data center - archive floor where he sure they;re storing information. There is no one on this floor, only used to stored information. Some camera, security sensor might detecthis existence. Later, he access a PC. while doing his job, the security enter his room and shoot at him. The security are all Hobrinuk species. He begins a gunfight with them. This is a nice gun fight. After a while, he manages to kill all security and knows that more will come. Later one helicopter shoot him through the building glass. He runs away from their shooting range, while more security guards are trying to shoot at him, he shoots back. Later, the helicopter shoot a rocket to this floor. Then he runs and keeps the gun fight. But he later runs to the breaking floor due to the rocket shot, and then fall in the below floor. He stands up and keeps on the gun fight. Finally, as knowing the helicopter is trying their best to kill him, he slips on the building glass to reach the ground as now all elevator are blocked by security guards. The helicopter keep firing him, but all bullet just hit the glass, He survive. He lands the 1st floor, he breaks the glass and jump inside the building then manage to run aways. On the road, he knocks out 2 cops, steals their police car and runs to the Orion substation. Later, he enters Orion substation, knock out some of guards then steal their air jet. He fly to the safe house where he used to live during the training time. But his road is not smooth, SAM site along his way keep shooting him, he dodges, Hydras from Orion also try to shoot him down. He just dodge their missile but is finally shot down, he manages to land his airjet in the rural area, containing many hills and forests. His landing is violently as his airjet terminate the dry land... Then he tries to run away to escape from the Orion Hydra. Finally, he manages to reach his old safe house. This safe house is the place for female agents/Orion female staff to live inside. Later, he climbs inside the safehouse. While trying to search inside a room in the safe house and trying to find a computer to get some information, Addams finds him. She points her gun to his head, threats to kill him and interrogates him This interrogation lasts for a few minutes. "They pay me money to kill you and get your information" Ava He tries to distract Ava, and then punches her in the belly.This leads to her dead, he leaves her body their and goes away He see Daniels is massaging Abigail big ass. He sits down and ruffes his cock... Category:Storyline Category:Action&Adventure